Venus Island RP
Venus Island RP (shortened to VIRP) is a Discord roleplay server created and run by Cynerice. Venus Island RP began development on the ninth of September, 2019, planned to be exclusive to female members of the High Court; however, this restriction was quickly scrapped. After a sudden return to the drawing board in October in order to further flesh out the detail of the roleplay and its characters,Venus Island RP was finally released on the first of January, 2020. Venus Island RP is a realism-oriented roleplay, in that it focuses on realism with a handful of mildly fantastical and unrealistic elements mixed in. The roleplay itself focuses on a fictional tropical island named Venus Island located amongst the Hawaiian Islands of the United States; there is some focus also on another fictional island nearby named Keralis, but this is a secondary focus. Venus Island is owned by the Welsh entrepreneur and daughter of a business magnate, Rachel Price, and serves as a private tropical island resort getaway for both herself and her friends. There is another catch - not only is the island exclusive to Rachel's friends, but it is exclusive to Rachel's female friends. There is a strict no-male policy, which creates and ensures a unique environment where "girl time" is all of the time. Things are never dull for very long with the vibrant and diverse array of personalities on the island; from kawaii weaboos and cute e-girls to hardcore martial artists and future athletes, Venus Island has it all - just do not forget the suncream! Universe of Venus Island Venus Island RP relies on a story and plotlines in order to effectively function. While anyone can come up with their own idea for a plotline and have their character(s) act out towards it without needing to seek permission from the administrator, it is within the administrator’s right to prioritise a plotline that he has in mind over another roleplayer’s idea. The lore and history of Venus Island is largely set in stone, with the exception of any “grey areas” that can be filled in with some occasions, occurrences, events, or happenings. This lore and history is rarely changed, and will only be changed in certain circumstances. Actions have consequences; poor decisions made by your character cannot simply be reversed just because you regret having your character make that decision. It is up to you to have your character grow as a person from their mistakes rather than hoping for an easy way out. Islander Waves New islanders must be invited to Venus Island in-universe by Rachel before they can be used for roleplaying. These invitations are not sent out here and there; invitations arrive in waves, which do not happen frequently. Bear this in mind before giving your character a send-off, as you could be waiting a long time to get back into roleplaying. *'Death' - If your character dies, there is no way to bring your character back from the dead; Once your character is dead, you are unable to roleplay as that character any longer and must instead create a new character that differs significantly from your old character. *'Moving' - If your character moves away fromVenus Island for whatever reason, you are then not able to use that character to roleplay anymore and must instead create a new character that differs significantly from your old character. *'Returning' - If your character has moved away from Venus Island for whatever reason and you wish to roleplay as the character again, you must come up with a coherent, logical, and plausible reason as to why your character has decided to return to the island. For example, a character moving back home to pursue a career is not likely to immediately come back to Venus Island after a couple of months of being unable to find a job. *'Kicked' - If your character has been kicked off of Venus Island for whatever reason, you are unable to use that character to roleplay anymore and must instead create a new character that differs significantly from your old character. Fantastical Elements of Venus Island Although Venus Island RP is realism-oriented and takes place in a representation of the real world, there are still the unrealistic aspects and elements of fantasy that distinguish the roleplay from a simulation, and in doing so injects an extra spark of fun into the experience. The most prominent examples of these elements and aspects are listed here for ease of viewing: *'Alexandria's Genesis' - Alexandria's Genesis is a mythical genetic mutation that supposedly gives the individual purple or violet eyes, "perfect" bodies, and pale skin, among other things. It is plainly not a real thing in real life, but it has been made so in Venus Island RP; Venus Island's own Natalie has this genetic mutation. *'Menstruation '- Menstruation and periods are "optional" in Venus Island RP - they can be roleplayed if one so desires, but if not, they can easily and safely be emitted from one's roleplay. Not to mention that menstruation is bad enough in real life - why would you want to roleplay it? *'Nature' - Venus Island being a tropical island means that bugs, insects, and such like are unavoidable. However, they can be left out of the roleplay if one so desires. The same thing can be said about mould and fungi also. Additionally, tropical diseases and natural disasters on the island must be left out of the roleplay entirely; this is supposed to be a holiday roleplay, not a death and destruction roleplay. *'Suncream' - Suncream and sunscreen in Venus Island must be re-applied every six hours, rather than every two hours or so in real life. Additionally, "all-day" and "once-a-day" suncreams in Venus Island actually last all day (twelve hours) rather than the useless rubbish you find in real life. Inspiration behind Venus Island RP The first element of inspiration behind what would eventually become Venus Island RP were the various different women featured in the video game franchise Dead or Alive; more specifically, the video game Dead or Alive: Xtreme 3, as well as the subsequent Fortune, Scarlet, and Venus Vacation spin-offs. This inspiration fed into Cynerice's creative writing desire at the time, and an idea for a story was formed: this story would take place in a school sorority, following the growth of the main character from anxiety and nerves to confidence and happiness. Towards the end of this story, the sorority along with the main character would travel to an island named Venus Island for a short holiday during the school's summer break. While this unnamed story never made it past the brainstorming stage and onto the page, another story did. Going by the placeholder title of "Girls", this new story expanded on the idea of an all-female environment while entirely removing the sorority and school aspects; instead, the focus was squarely on Venus Island itself. However, there was one large difference: the previously all-female environment of Venus Island had just changed to allow males on the island too. The story of Girls followed the awkward moments and ensuing hilarity of the newest islander, and the only male islander, as he settled in to life on the island. Unfortunately, although writing of Girls progressed far beyond what it had for the earlier, unnamed story, progress eventually slowed to the point where the story remains unfinished today. However, the primary reasoning behind this was Cynerice's realisation that the idea may work better in a roleplay format rather than a linear story. It was at this point that Venus Island RP was realised, and Cynerice's focus shifted entirely onto developing Venus Island RP rather than writing any more words in the Girls story. Venus Island RP is, of course, quite different from the Girls story in many ways; the most notable of which being that Venus Island is, once again, an all-female environment. While all characters from the Girls story have been ported over to Venus Island RP, many characters have been tweaked subtly and significantly in various different ways; new characters have also been added to Venus Island RP, such as Stephanie Lewis. Venus Island itself was also completely and utterly redesigned from the ground up to create a wonderful paradise, rather than the somewhat bland island it was in Girls. Trivia *A handful of images used in various articles in this wiki, especially character articles, were sourced from the DeviantArt gallery of RadiantEld. Thank you, RadiantEld, for your wonderful renders! *An acronym of Venus Island RP is "VI RP". "VI" in Roman numerals is the number six. Coincidentally, the original story that inspired Venus Island RP was Cynerice's sixth major writing project. *Venus Island RP may be based on the general concept of one of Cynerice's writing projects, but it also takes heavy inspiration from a variety of different sources; each character has at least one trait referencing or inspired by either Cynerice or another member of the High Court, and some locations on Venus Island are heavily inspired from some real-life locations that Cynerice is fond of. * On the twenty-ninth of November, 2019, Cynerice created and uploaded a simple teaser trailer to the High Court for the upcoming Venus Island RP. The trailer opens with Hannah in her characteristic cow-print bikini, and goes on to depict a total of nine characters engaging in various different activities around the island, such as playing on the beach and relaxing by the pool. *Some say that, while the appearances of the characters in Venus Island RP are very much based on the women from the Dead or Alive video games, Venus Island RP is still unimaginably more creative than any roleplay on Habbo Hotel. Some say this because it is true. Category:Wiki